Presente de Natal
by lyyyyyyyh
Summary: Não há amizade que resista ao amor.


Hermione acordou se sentindo diferente, insegura. Desde que seu relacionamento com Edward Stonem, um sextanista lindo da Corvinal e desejado por todas estava indo por água abaixo. Ela já não se sentia bem ou feliz com o namorado e estava começando a cansá-la ter que ficar fugindo dele. Tomou seu banho rapidamente e amarrou os cabelos, o que ela sempre fazia quando estava confusa, e desceu para encontrar seus dois melhores amigos no Salão Comunal. Mas só encontrou um. Um certo garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos impossivelmente bagunçados.

- Harry?

O garoto não ouviu, estava encarando o fogo, distante. Só notou um conhecido cheiro doce de morango exalando de alguém que havia acabado de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Harry? Você está ai?

- Ah... Mione. Oi. Desculpe, não te vi chegar, quase não dormi essa noite...

- Está tudo bem, Harry?

Ele refletiu por algum tempo... não, não estava tudo bem. Ele estava apaixonado pela melhor amiga, havia se dado conta durante a noite, enquanto encarava uma foto aonde ela o beijava no rosto e ficava relembrando daquela sensação.

- Sim... está. Apenas fiquei ouvindo o Rony falar da Lilá a noite inteira – disse o garoto. O que não era uma mentira, Rony realmente havia falado da namorada por um bom tempo à noite. Até que adormeceu contando alguma historia em que o amigo não estava prestando atenção.

Ela recostou no encosto do sofá em que estava sentados e Harry a acompanhou, ainda embriagado por aquele aroma adocicado que a garota sempre exalava. Ele desejou que ela soubesse tudo o que se passava na cabeça dele, desejou mais que tudo.

- Como vão as coisas com seu namora...?

- Ta. Vamos descer, né, Harry. – ela o cortou, não queria falar disso. O puxou para levantarem do sofá e desceram.

Desceram as escadas para o café da manhã e Harry notou que a amiga ainda estava segurando sua mão desde que o puxou para fora do Salão Comunal, a mão pequena e delicada da amiga desaparecia em meio aos dedos de Harry, o que ele achou engraçado.

O dia passou. Cada um seguiu seu caminho, com suas aulas e durante o almoço, um primeiranista veio entregar um bilhete a Harry:

"_Potter. Precisamos conversar serio. Me encontre nos jardins às 8h da noite. Venha sozinho._

_E. Stonem"_

Harry achou bizarramente engraçado que o namorado da amiga quisesse vê-lo, mas ali estava, descendo em direção à uma figura que soltava faíscas com a varinha para passar o tempo.

- Potter! – ele o notou.

- Stonem.

- Quero saber o motivo de você sair andando de mãos dadas com a minha namorada.

- Eu... ela...

- Agora vai gaguejar? As coisas não estão boas entre a gente, Potter – a voz dele tremia – e não quero que você seja motivo para as coisas piorarem. Agora vou embora. Tenho um encontro com a minha namorada. – Ele disse dando ênfase à palavra "minha".

Harry observou o garoto voltar ao castelo e se sentou na grama pensando na conversa que acabara de ter.

_Oh star fall down on me,__  
__Let me make a wish upon you.__  
__Hold on, let me think,__  
__Think of what I'm wishing for._

Hermione olhava nervosa para os lados enquanto esperava o namorado em frente ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Não agüentava mais aquele relacionamento e havia marcado aquele encontro para dar um fim naquilo, estava sufocada.

Ao avistar o garoto alto, loiro, com seus olhos azuis e profundos, ela se lembrou da primeira vez que o beijou: ela havia fugido para a Torre de Astronomia, pois havia visto Harry e Cho Chang se beijando em um dos corredores e se sentiu muito mal com aquilo, então subiu para seu lugar favorito, onde encontrou Edward. Conversaram e iam se beijar. "Por que não?" ela pensou.

Pensou também na perfeição enjoativa que era aquele namoro. Eles eram perfeitos, o casal perfeito. Sempre. Aquilo ia acabar.

_But I miss screaming and fighting__  
__and kissing in the rain__  
__And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name__  
__You're so in love that you act insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you__  
__Breakin' down and coming undone__  
__It's a roller coaster kinda rush__  
__And I never knew I could feel that much__  
__And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking__  
__And my heart's not breaking__  
__Cause I'm not feeling anything at all__  
__And you were wild and crazy__  
__Just so frustrating intoxicating__  
__Complicated, got away__  
__by some mistake and now_

Os dias passaram e não precisou de muitos deles para Edward Stonem estar completamente rodeado de todas as garotas novamente. Hermione prosseguia sua vida, agora mais próxima de Harry do que nunca, já que Rony passava todo seu tempo com a namorada.

E Harry andava completamente misterioso para com a garota, se perdia em meio a conversas e, se Hermione não o conhecesse bem, diria que o amigo estava constantemente chapado.

O natal estava chegando e teriam um passeio à Hogsmead um dia antes de irem pra casa para as férias. A garota estava sem um par para ir e estava começando a perder a vontade de ir ao vilarejo sozinha. Não haveriam romances nas casas de chás mais aconchegantes naquele frio e ela não poderia nem contar com as cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras, já que Rony ia com Lilá e Harry com certeza iria com alguma garota que ele estivesse saindo.

Hermione estava em seu dormitório terminando um pergaminho pedido por Snape quando uma coruja muito branca chamou sua atenção para a janela. Edwiges entrou e largou um envelope com a caligrafia do amigo no colo da garota.

"_Mione..._

_Venha para os jardins agora._

_Harry"_

Ela se debruçou na janela e reconheceu um garoto com os cabelos bagunçados e desceu correndo. Só não entendeu o motivo de estar correndo, apenas correu.

_I don't mean to run  
But every time you come around I feel  
More alive, than ever  
_

Quando chegou perto de Harry que se deu conta que estava correndo, abraçou o amigo, que a afastou e segurou sua cabeça, olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. E não sei o que te dar de natal. Então...

E a beijou.

_And I guess it's too much  
But maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real  
But I know I've never  
Wanted anything so bad  
I've never wanted anyone so bad_

_If I let you love me  
Be the one adore  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for._


End file.
